


Libertine

by DeepSnowSilence



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anonymity, Anonymous Sex, Bully!Ivan, Cock Tease, Cockslut!Alfred, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Finger Fucking, Harassment, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jailbait!Alfred, M/M, Masturbation, Molestation, Non-Consensual Groping, On a train, Phone Sex, Pudgy!Alfred, Sexting, Teacher!Ivan, anonymous groping, implied FACE family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSnowSilence/pseuds/DeepSnowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance groping by an anonymous stranger leaves 16 yr old Alfred Jones in a quivering, needy mess. Little does he know that his molester isn't someone too far from home. What happens when they start falling for each other?<br/>Alfred x ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Quick note-- Most of my authors notes will be at the bottom unless super important, along with translations. This will be Alfred x secret perv and I'll only be hinting vaguely who it is that is molesting, so if you guess, more power to you XD please note, I have various personalities that I like to use on each of them, especially our favorite little Russian. You will be seeing various personalities on him in this fic XD  
> R&R...or don't, which ever floats your boat. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> Non-con molestation, masturbation, anon groping, slutty!Alfred, foul language, homophobia, bullying, harassment, and...I guess...Mean as fuck teacher!Ivan? 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I don't own Hetalia nor its' characters, if I did...well...-evil pervy thoughts and maniacal giggling-

**It Begins**

 

Those big hands were on his ass again, squeezing and groping. Like every day since the beginning of this week, those mysterious hands massaged his cheeks and hips. A molester...but he didn't move, nor did he scream. It took everything he had not to moan and push back into those hands in fear that the other would stop.

Let's pause a moment and rewind to the beginning.

* * *

 

  
**-4 Days before: Monday-**

  
Alfred fell on his ass with a grunt, landing hard on the linoleum. He looked up to his attackers only to get a wad of spit to splatter against the lense of his glasses, "Fucking faggot." The first boy laughed, dumping the contents of Alfred's school bag onto the floor, while another kicked some of the papers toward him, joining in the laughter. Of course, Alfred couldn't see what was so funny...

That was when a teacher interfered.   
Not Alfred's prefered teacher- not that there was a big list of those- but at least it was one of the scariest.  
"What is going on here?" Rang out the too-cheery voice of Mr. Braginsky.  
They both visibly shrunk at the sight of the intimidating man, the second boy nudging his leader, who returned with a small glare. The teacher raised an impatient brow once he turned back to look at him, "I, um," He paused to point at Alfred who was still on the floor, trying to pick up his scattered belongings, "He bumped into us and fell over." He lied, quite obviously too.  
Mr. Braginsky sighed, waving them away, "Get to class before you are late, da?" He dismissed, the two boys smirking as they ran off with less than a slap on the wrist. Then, the teacher looked down to the boy, "Jones, watch where you are walking next time. Hurry and pick up your things, I will not take it kindly if you are late to my class." He stated with a cruel grin before leaving himself.

It was always like this for Alfred. Today was one of the harder days; somebody had broken into his locker again, leaving pictures of dicks inside. The blonde sighed, picking up his things and stuffed them into his bag, uncaring whether his papers get wrinkled and crushed. If he didn't hurry, he would get detention. Again. Bummer. All he wanted to do was get through the day. After picking up his things and starting his trek to his final class of the day, he again began regretting not taking up his father's offer to move back in with him. If only he hadn't gone and lied saying he was having a great time and was making a lot of friends, now it would just humiliate him if he went back.   
The first few days weren't too bad, honestly. He got to move in with his uncle Francis and cousin Matthew, who more like a second father and a twin brother to him. Matthew was only three days older than himself and went to the same school, however, they didn't have any of the same classes nor lunch and he always had hockey practice after school or went off with a couple friends to do god knows what. Francis worked at a high-end restaurant and didn’t come home until late evening, but he didn't mind too much. It was like he had their whole apartment to himself. Well, at least for a couple extra hours. Then he started school. He made a couple of friends, some even finding him kind of funny and found his clumsiness rather endearing. He could have been really popular, if it weren't for the fact that he slipped up on the third day, accidently saying he found someone cute...that someone being another boy. Someone else outside his little group must have heard, or maybe someone within sold him out, but the rumors spread like wildfire. It wasn't long before there was a huge target on him and was the center of unwanted attention in a school full of assholes and homophobes. Worst of all, there was no one he could turn to- even the teachers hated him, despite being the most attentive and studious student in the class.   
He took a seat at his assigned desk at the front of the class; at least it was the last class of the day. Unfortunately, it was Mr. Braginsky's Honors Literature class and, Alfred swore, the Russian man had it out for him. He was Alfred's biggest bully- his worst enemy. Most teachers would try to just ignore his existence, but not him. Oh no, that communist bastard made sure to call on him the most and make him stand to give his answer. Alfred hated that. He would begin to panic and start stuttering. Sure, he loved having attention, but only when it was positive attention from friends and family, not a bunch of criticizing stares from near strangers. He had once approached the teacher about it, asked if he could stop, but that was yet another mistake. It only made the cruel man target him even more, like everyone else. That wasn’t even the end of his problems! Some days, whenever Mr. Braginsky would spot him walking down the hall or down the street on the weekends with McDonalds, he _always_ made some sort of rude comment insulting his weight. Another time during his class, the other students threw things at the back of his head. The stupid teacher didn’t try to stop them once. After about 20 minutes of it, he looked back and glared at _Alfred_ before giving him detention for, “Disrupting the class.”  He may love writing, having the creative freedom to create a new world, but damn, he hated this class.   
"Jones." Alfred started when his name was called, nearly causing him to fall from his seat...not that it would be a first. "Stand and tell me what we covered on Friday." Mr. Braginsky instructed, taking off his reading glasses.

The American's body went rigid, but he stood stiffly regardless. "I, u-uhm..." Shit, what was it that they learned last week? Alfred could feel everyone's eyes on him, could hear the sniggering from behind him. "I-it was, the uh...uhm.."   
"Take a seat." Mr. Braginsky sighed, shaking his head. "Toris, do you happen to remember?" He asked, turning his attention to a quiet brunette boy.  
Alfred obeyed and took his seat again, tuning out the other smug students as he put his head down on the desk with shame. God he was pathetic...this was going to be a long class...

* * *

  
  
Like all classes, though, it did end. What a relief that was, too. Alfred just wanted to get home and relax, likely read the update on his favorite online comic and eat some burgers. Hell, he could probably get in a bit of gaming with how little homework he had and chat with his online friend, Kiku. He always knew how to cheer him up. With those plans fueling him, he shouldered his bag and left with a grin, ignoring the whispers and eyes as he passed.

Francis' apartment was about an hour and a half drive with the city traffic, and since both his uncle and Matthew were busy with their own things when school got out, Alfred had to get himself home, via subway. Sure, it was a bit crowded in the late afternoons, but hey, it was the fastest way to get home without having to walk several miles. He would much rather only walk down the street to get to the station; plus he could pass the time playing with his DS. So, after swiping his card and weaving through crowds of people, he took a seat in one of the train cars and pulled out his game.

He didn't get to sit for long. An older woman got on the subway on the next stop and, being the hero he was, he stood and gave up his seat. What kind of hero would he be if he didn't do even the smallest acts of kindness, after all? All the reward he needed was the sweet woman’s kind smile and her pleased, "Thank you, young man." It always made him feel pretty cool too. Now, since there were more no seats, he stood near the door and faced the window, going back to his game. Oh, sweet, he leveled up! The blonde smiled down at the game, enjoying his virtual adventure when suddenly there was a hand on his butt. At first, he thought it was some accident, but the hand persistently kneaded his ass.  Alfred froze. What was this..? Somebody...was molesting him on a subway? But who? Alfred couldn't move, too afraid. He couldn't believe this was happening, his wide blue eyes stared, petrified at the screen that blinked, 'You Died'. He wanted to move, to punch the pervert in the face...he just couldn't. He could feel the man get closer, giant hands groping firmly at his voluptuously plump rear; body heat radiating only inches away from his back. The stranger leaned down some, his nose brushing over the top of his head, breathing in his scent. The tanned boy went pale, feeling weak in the knees; the creep was smelling him!

As soon as the doors opened on the next stop, his thoughts became clear again, _'Run!'_ He darted out as fast as he could, running as fast as his legs could carry him and not caring whether he bumped into others or not. He was still a couple stops away from his own, but he could still care less. He didn't stop running until he slammed the door of the apartment closed and locked himself in his room. The terrified blonde was panting with the exertion and dropped his bag on the ground and game on his desk before kicking off his shoes and crawling under the blankets, hugging his knees to his chest.

He felt so scared, so violated. Nobody had ever touched him like that. His face heated at the memory; he felt like some girl in those Japanese comics Kiku sometimes linked him. That thought, however, didn't quell the fire burning under the skin of his face.

Those big hands touching his body among a bunch of unaware strangers...it wasn't...too bad.

The admission made him blush all the more furiously as the images flashing through his head increased, causing a stirring in his lower abdominal area. Alfred swallowed thickly before licking his dry lips, slowly looking down and spread his legs slightly. There was the slightest of bulges in his pants.

_'Shit_.'

He threw the blankets off him, getting out of bed to lock the door only to return to his bed, flopping onto his mattress. He took a deep breath, hoping to calm his still rapid pulse- though it was for a different reason now- and bit his lip, his hand sliding down to his crotch to begin palming at his crotch. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. He could still remember the heat of the man behind him, touching and feeling his body. He imagined his own hands were the strangers rubbing him, undoing his pants and slipping them inside. He let out a gasp as he pulled himself from the restricting clothing, the cold air hitting his member, turning his gasp turn to a hiss.

He was a big man, tall. He pictured him to be strong but not super muscly...soft, not fat. A bear. Alfred shuddered as he started pumping his manhood, a hum vibrating in his chest. The blonde teen envisioned the mysterious pervert pressing against him, completely enveloping him, his hard, sizable cock pressing firmly into his ass. The guttural feelings stirred violently again, making the boy release a moan and pump faster. He could feel the man all over him, taking him over, and drowning him in various sensations. Then, at once, he climaxed, arching off the bed as he spurted his hot seed into his hand before falling back into the bed, pleasantly spent.

He spent a few minutes resting before Alfred found a dirty pair of underwear to wipe his cum off in and fixed his pants. Taking a seat on the edge of his bed, the boy looked down at his hands. Did he really just jack off because a pervert molested him on the subway? An embarrassed flush colored his face a pretty pink; yes, he did. "God, I'm as much of a perv as he is..." He buried his face into his hands. As ashamed as he was, he couldn't help but admit to himself that he really did enjoy it. _A lot._ It felt so dirty, so wrong, but at the same time, exciting, exhilarating, and _right_.

From that day on, he almost couldn't wait for the ride home. He was always making sure to ride the same subway car and stood in the same place and, without fail, his molester would be waiting for him, eager hands returning to explore his ass.

* * *

 

**-Present Day: Friday-**

Alfred bit his lip to keep his silence and closed his eyes, face reddening at the pleasant feelings. He wish the man would touch more, to explore further. He wanted to memorize those hands and remember how they would feel touching places other his ass- not that he was complaining. Those hands suddenly stopped, his eyes shooting open in surprise. Why? It wasn't his stop yet, so why did the man stop his ministrations? Was he going to move forward like he wanted to?

Instead, they began pulling away. No. No, no nono. Alfred began to panic; he couldn't stop now! He must have thought he wasn't going to react, that Alfred was no longer any fun. Without thinking, Alfred perked out his butt to meet with the retreating hands, letting out a pathetic little whimper. _'Don't go...Don't stop.'_ Alfred mentally pleaded.

The hands paused, barely touching his rear, as if he were caught off guard. _'Please, don't stop.'_

 


	2. New Advancements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHTY SO I'M BACK  
> So, I lied to a couple of you when I said I was going to post in the next couple of days. Obviously that didn't happen and here we are a month later. 
> 
> Excuse reel: I was abducted by the secret organization of rabid peanuts and I was held hostage until I agreed not to eat peanut butter. I'll save you the gruesome, horrifying details...In the end, they released me when they came across proof that I preferred almond and cashew butter and hazel nut spreads- their enemy nuts. 
> 
> Reality: I have serious motivation issues- like 100 to 0 in seconds. It isn't pretty.
> 
> BUT I did get it down, it is mostly filler, mind you, but it is done. You can finally see what sexies happen.  
> ANYWHOrE
> 
> I introduce more characters~   
> Carlos (Cuba), Lars (Netherlands), and two random OC's that are...semi-important but not really. Oh, and Matthew makes an appearance as well as Kiku. Kinda.
> 
> Now I don't wanna spoil anything else, so the rest of the comments will be at the end.
> 
> WARNING: Still molestation going on here, more bullying, explicit language, sexual content, very vague mentions of minor drug use, sharing of porn, aaand I think that's it. If there is anything else that I missed, I apologize for not warning.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia nor its characters...but I wished I did because gawd -gay rainbows- and I also do not own the DS, Mt. Dew, or the movie, Haunted House 2. I own very little. 
> 
> ENJOY MY DARLINGS

_'Please, don't stop...'_

Those hands didn't make a move for a moment, but when he did make a move, it made Alfred smile happily. Oh yes, those warm hands returned, but they didn't just continue their ministrations on his ass. The bear behind him stepped closer, grabbing Al's thick hips, and pulled them into his groin as he leaned in to drag his lips along his neck. _'I was right...'_ Alfred thought with glee, _'He is big.'_  The blonde pressed back into the strangers groin, feeling him smirk against his sun kissed skin. His hot breath made him shiver in delight, his excitement building, and even more still when the large hands advanced further. A quiet gasp escaped when his paws slid around and began palming at the tent already straining against his jeans. The man's' lips stretched further.

_'Oh? So Papa Bear is enjoying this?'_ A devious little smirk came over him as he glanced down, biting his lip at the sight of those massive hands rubbing at him. His own, slightly smaller hand, draped over his, slowly leading it to the hem of his pants. Alfred used his other hand to undo the button and slide down the zipper before guiding his hand inside. It didn't take him long to get the idea and move on his own. His barely callused fingertips brushed over his member. The feel of someone elses' hands on him sent a jolt of pleasure through him, his cock twitching in response. That seemed to be enough of a sign for the hand to wrap around his shaft, pulling it out of its confines, rubbing the tip with his thumb before giving it a slow pump. The motion elicited a soft moan from the blond, encouraging the man to stroke more.

A cool tongue glided across his skin, lips latching onto Alfred's neck and biting down, sucking at the flesh. The teen awarded the man with another grind, pushing back into the groin poking him from behind and another soft moan. God, why did this have to feel so good? He folded his hand over the other's larger, feeling that familiar heat twisting in his groin. All at once, Alfred hit his climax, his white, hot seed splattering against the metal and glass of the door in front of him as well as a bit in his strangers hand, the man's mouth releasing its hold and gently licking the mark left there. Alfred panted softly as he leaned against the man's broad chest.

Alfred made to turn to kiss the man's jaw, perhaps catch a glance of his pervert and maybe return the favor, but the man tightened his grip around his limping cock, taking a half step back. The blond winced, getting the message; do not look, this secret is meant to stay secret. That only made the high schooler giggle-snort a little and lean back against the giant form. He didn't mind a mystery. The man's grip relaxed again before tucking his member away for him and fixed his pants. Wasn't that just sweet of him? Again, Alfred couldn't help but smile a little, another, albeit smaller, giggle escaping him as the man rested his hands on his hips and his chin on top his head. It was strangely...nice.

It only lasted a couple minutes, though, the train stopping at his stop only moments later. Alfred almost didn't want to leave, but the man moved away to allow him to get off. Alfred didn't want to act any weirder than he already had been, so he made his way off the subway, only turning back to watch as the train took off.

* * *

 

It had been a couple hours since he’d gotten back from the station and Alfred was bored out of his mind. He was able to talk to Kiku for a little bit, but since it was around 7am in Osaka, he would be starting classes now and his free period wouldn't be for a while. In short, Alfred had a lot of time to kill. What to do...?

That's when he heard the front door opened. Matthew came home! Sweet, maybe they could go see a movie together! The blonde practically jumped out of bed and scrambled to the door, trying to untangle his foot out of his blanket. He barely managed to do so by the time he reached the stairs, in which he proceeded to stumbled down, slamming into the wall at the turn and continued his journey to the floor level. He managed to stay on his feet...until the last step. The next thing he knew, Alfred was face first in the carpet, legs propped up on the last couple of steps.

"Alfred? Are you okay?" Matthew asked with concern, ready to help him up.

Alfred jumped back up, throwing up his hands and flashing a bright, dopey grin, "All good!" He shouted, ignoring the way Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head. He dusted off his front, fixed his glasses and looked back at Matt, "So, hey, uh Mattie? Wanna go to the movies or something with me? I'm bored as hell."

The second blonde sighed heavily, "But I just got home..." He groaned, "I wanted to just grab something to eat and relax."

Alfred looked him over; lidded eyes, looking lazy, hungry even though he knew Francis would be home soon to cook dinner. He smirked knowingly. "You've been hanging out with Carlos and Lars again, haven't you?" he asked, amused by the guilty look his cousin gave him, "Do you really want to be here like that when your dad gets home?" he questioned.

Matthew now looked a little tentative, "Well...I can always just tell Papa I was tired and hide out in my room.." He pointed out.

Alfred slumped and pouted, "Aww, come on, man! We don't get to hang out much anymore." He whined, "I'll even buy your snacks. Plllleeeaaassseee?" He drawled pitifully.

He seemed to begin consider the bribe. Matthew then sighed, "Fine. I'll go...but-" He paused, pointing his finger at him and narrowed his eyes in a playful manner, "I'm getting the big popcorn and large soda- probably some candy, too." he warned, smirking a little. Munchies OP.

"Hell yeah!" He shouted with joy, fist pumping the air. "Come on, let's go!" He said, grabbing his arm and began pulling him to the door.

"Wait wait wait!" Matthew dug his feet into the floor, halting both the boys, "Let me leave a note for Papa. He will get worried if we just disappear."

"Ugh, fine, but hurry!" He rushed, hopping in place as he watched the near identical boy rush off into the kitchen. When he finally returned, they both left the house discussing what they should see.

* * *

 

Around 2 hours later, the pair walked back out into the theater lobby and to the bathrooms, laughing a little over the stupidity of the movie they watched- Haunted House 2. Alfred was glad for this sort of distraction, mostly because Matthew had been acting a little strange about halfway to the movies. Even now he seemed slightly distracted.

Once the two boys finished their business, they met by the sinks. That's when Matthew finally spoke up; "Hey All...? I've been curious about something, but I don't want to pry..." the French-Canadian trailed off hesitantly.

Glancing over, Alfred blinked, "What's up? Something on your mind? You know you can tell me anything, Mattie." he assured, shaking the water off his hands and grabbing some paper towels.

There was a long pause, silence only broken by the ruffling of the rough, brown paper towels Alfred used. "...Who left that hickey on your neck?"

The blonde froze, eyes going wide. "H-hickey?" He repeated eloquently. He turned quickly to the mirror, leaning over the counter and tilting his head to see the dark, golf ball-sized bruise on his neck. Alfred paled a bit, followed by a heavy blush. He quickly slapped a hand over it, as if it would actually make Matthew forget it was there and hide it from sight. He tried laughing it off, turning back to his cousin, "Oh, t-that?" he questioned, trying to act calm, "That's not a hickey!"

Matthew gave him an incredulous look, "Really?" He asked, "Then what is it?" Obviously it wasn't a normal bruise, Matthew knew better.

"I-uh...it's uh..." He looked around in a panicked haste, trying to come up with an excuse, "...a bug bite?" He said, making it sound more like a question.

His brow quirked in response, "Al." he said, disbelievingly, "Is that the best you can do?"

A whine, that sounded much like that of a dying eagle, escaped Alfred and echoed through the bathroom, "Matti-ie...couldn't ya just play along just this one time?" He complained. Matthew responded by crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, as if saying, 'Get on with it, I can wait all night.' Al huffed, looking to his feet as he shuffled hesitantly, before slowly backing out of the bathroom. "I guess I can tell you-" He paused, hands feeling the wall behind him for the bend as Matthew pushed himself off the wall with suspicion, "-whenIfigureitoutmyself. OkayBye!" he rushed out before turning and taking off.

It took a moment for Matthew to decipher what the other blonde said, but when he did, his eyes went wide and immediately took off after him, calling his name. He finally stopped him by grabbing onto his arm, turning him so they faced one another. He panted heavily, "Al-" Just as he was going to begin his questioning, someone rudely shoved past him, hitting his shoulder and managing to spill some of their drink on his shirt. If that didn't irritate him enough, when the two jackasses turned to them, giving a them a look as if it was their fault that they were in the way.

Nick and Kyle- the two that had pushed all down the week before (Alfred finally managed to figure out their names)- stood in front of them, "Hey, watch where you're- Oh hey, look! It's that fag boy from school!" Kyle stated, Matthew completely disappearing from existence. And oh, did that make the French-Canadian fume.

"Oh yeah!" Nick nudged at his buddy, snorting in laughter, "And look, he came to the movies alone. How pathetic."

"Worthless piece of shit." laughed Kyle, rather obnoxiously.

Alfred clenched his jaw, his throat feeling as if it were knotting. Again, he couldn't do anything. Useless. He turned to his cousin, his voice strained, "Hey, let's just go ho- Mattie?" There, where Matthew was supposed to be standing, was void of any human. Alfred quickly looked around while the two assholes continued to laugh and tease, scanning the theater lobby for his lost cousin.

That is when he spotted him. Approaching Nick and Kyle from behind...holding two extra large cups filled nearly to the brim with Mt. Dew. Shit. Fuck fuck shit fuck. Before Alfred got to motion for Mattie to stop what he was about to do, the other blonde lifted the two cups above their heads and dumped the sugary beverage all over them. Alfred covered his mouth, gasping in shock and holding in laughter at the same time as the two boys yelped in surprise. They whipped around, but their perpetrator was already gone- Matthew was by Al's side in an instant, grabbing his shirt sleeve and saying a quick, "Time to go!" before he pulled him toward the door. The duo just barely made it out the doors when Nick and Kyle caught on and started chasing after them, shouting profanities at them.

Luckily, they had a head start, so, after rounding a few corners, they quickly lost them. Once they took a moment to recover and catch their breath, they looked around to see where they ran; they were only a couple blocks from their house. When they turned back to look at each other, they burst into a fit of snorts and giggles.

"Can we not do that again?" asked Alfred between his breathless, but amused panting.

Matthew chortled, "Hey, they brought that upon themselves." He mused, "No body bumps into me and ignores me to insult my cousin. Had to shut them up somehow, eh? Besides, they deserved it."

Alfred shook his head, "Why do I feel like this is gonna come back and kick me in the ass later?" He chuckled a bit and looked up with a smile, "But thanks, man. I owe you one."

"Damn right, you do." He stated, leaning against the wall and crossed his arms once again. "Why don't you tell me more about that mystery hickey in return?"

More dying eagle noises.

"...Can't I just owe you another favor...?" asked Al, hoping to negotiate himself out of this.

The blonde opposite of him stared for a good, long while before conceding with a sigh, "Fine. Two favors." he agreed, flashing his cousin a concerned expression, "Just...don't do anything stupid, okay?"

A brilliant smile lit up the goofs face, nodding, "Of course not. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." _'Kinda...'_ he finished in his head. "Come on, let's get home before Francis starts to freak out and call the cops like last time."

Mattie scoffed, "Yeah, that would be wise." He answered, pushing himself off the wall so that they could head back to the house for dinner.

* * *

 

After dinner and everyone went off to their rooms, Alfred plopped into his computer chair and turned on his laptop. He wanted to do a little...research. However, this wasn't the sort of situation that is often popular in the states, therefore, he wouldn't know where to look to get good ideas from. Most would just be various charges and news articles. He did know, though, who to go to; his best friend, Kiku. The only problem was, he lived on the other side of the world and wouldn't get home until around 2am, Alfred's time. He had four hours to kill. He left a quick message for Kiku before snatching up his DS and plopping on his bed, entering the virtual reality.

Several levels and frustrated curses later, he heard a loud 'ping!' noise, alerting him of a message. It only took seconds for Alfred to go from the bed, face first into the floor, to his computer desk. One hand rubbing his nose while the other wiggled his mouse to wake his computer, Al checked his messages to find that Kiku replied.

  
**hamburgler69:** hey kiku! i need ur help, msg me when u get home, k?

**PonPonMyWeiWei:** I am home now, what did you need, Alfred-kun?

**hamburgler69:** sweet! so look, this is gonna sound weird but do u have any of those gay sex manga things you could send to me???

**PonPonMyWeiWei:** Do you mean yaoi manga?

**hamburgler69:**  yee, that

**PonPonMyWeiWei:** I could recommend some, yes...do you have any preferences?

**hamburgler69:** ummm...anything, i guess? just really slutty things?

By this point, Alfred was blushing madly like some heroine he would see in his hero movies. There was a long pause of silence and Al was beginning to think that his best, and likely only close friend beside Mattie, started to think he was a little weird. Then again, he has seen some of the things Kiku was into himself…

_’Ping!’_

Kiku sent him a link. Curious, the blonde opened it in a secondary tab only for his eyes to nearly bulge out of his head and his face go red. He glanced to his door to make sure no one was standing there before looking back to scroll through the many listed yaoi tags. It had everything.

_’Ping!’_

Oh yeah, he was still talking to Kiku. He quickly switched tabs to see what his friend said.

**PonPonMyWeiWei:** Could I ask why you have this sudden interest?

Alfred shuffled in his seat; he supposed he could tell Kiku more than he told Mattie since he couldn’t interfere. Plus, he needed someone to talk to this about. With a shrug, he began his long explanation in very little detail as possible. However, by the end of it, he sounded like a gushing school girl. When he was finished, there was yet another moment of silence.

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Are you sure you think you can handle this, Alfred-kun? I can’t say that I am not concerned…

**hamburgler69** : dont worry about it, i got dis. i am...actually kinda enjoying it, rly, so win-win, right?

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : If you are sure about this, then I will support you. I ship it.

**hamburgler69** : wot?

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Nothing- What did you intend to do with the yaoi?

**hamburgler69** : oh, i wanted to get some ideas about how to keep him comin, ya know? study material

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Ah, I could suggest some that may be interesting, if you are willing to try anything.

**hamburgler69** : dude, that would be awesome. i wouldnt kno where to start by myself XD

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Try going through the trap/cross-dressing tags. Of course, you will not have to dress completely like that..just anything you can wear under your clothes.

**hamburgler69** : ya mean panties? srsly?

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Hai. You said anything, didn’t you? It can be erotic to most. Also, try searching through the toys tag.

**hamburgler69** : wow, kiku, bro...i didnt think u were such a pervert and how r we gonna use toys on a subway?

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : There are many things you don’t know about me, Alfred-kun. And there are smaller toys that are concealable. You will see.

**hamburgler69** : O.o i have a lot 2 study…

**PonPonMyWeiWei** : Hai, you do.

With that, the two decided to do some online gaming together before Alfred got too tired to function. Within the next couple of hours, the blonde passed out, face pressed against the keyboard and causing his character to continuously walk into a corner between a cliff and tree, trying to stab the air. Knowing how Alfred worked, Kiku knowingly sent a message wishing him a goodnight.

The rest of the weekend awaited much studying and online shopping. Bye bye, saved allowance. Alfred had more interesting games to play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey dokie.   
> Well, that was that. This one seemed to be a bit hard because it is a filler and yeah. :p 
> 
> I would like to thank everyone who commented (Particularly pupptssin who just kept going with the conversation-- It was extremely amusing. Mama now has another youngling~), gave Kudos, bookmarked, and even just read. I hit, like, 100 views in one week and now it's over 250 and that alone makes me pretty damn happy. You all made me very very happy, and I'm so glad you liked the story thus far. Pleases me greatly, you have no idea <3   
> I love you alllllll. 
> 
> Anywhore, next chapter should include some very...yummy things~ it should only be slow for maybe another chapter- maybe not even a full chapter idk yet- and then just all the kink. So much kink. Kinky.
> 
> Oh, one more thing...the amusing as hell usernames were courtesy of my awesome, amazing beta bae. She would like to simply say to anyone who comments, "You're welcome." 
> 
> Do what you want with the R&R and stuff- but it would make me happy if you do~


	3. Alone With Oneself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT, LOOK WHO'S BACK!
> 
> That's right, I have returned at long last. Forgive me, my faithful readers 3 I had it done last week too, but I couldn't post it because my beta hadn't checked it yet and her computer had been at Geek Squad. Geek Squad took most of the time gauking at her LoL DJ Sona porn. ;3
> 
> Why have I been gone so long?
> 
> Excuse Reel:  
> I was abducted by giant sock monkey aliens who did various tests on me for months. Just poking at my brain. I don't think I will-- *twitch* THECATSARESHOOTINGLASERSFROMTHEIRANUS! *twitch* --ever get over what they have done. 
> 
> Reality:  
> I am a shitty author who goes through a wide variety of low ass moods and couldn't get myself to write anything. That and when I did try, writers block. It was awful. Also started some online college classes, so I've been working on that too.
> 
> Anywhore, let's get on with what you guys have been waiting for. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I only wish I could make money off this. Sad truth is I cannot and will not because Hetalia is owned by Himaruya. If it was by me, as I've said before, it'd be all porn. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> It's only like the third chapter, but I am sure as hell sure you know it gonna be dirty.  
> Masturbation, Molestation, Abuse/Bullying, Mentions of drug use (Marijuana, nothing to major), Attempted forced oral, blue balling. 
> 
> Yee, that's about it. -tosses chapter update-

Why were weekends suddenly so damn boring?

Oh, that's right; because Alfred couldn't get his happy fun time with Mr. Molester.

Groaning, the irritable teen shut the door of his room behind him and took a seat at his desk with his breakfast, or rather, a late lunch. It was Sunday, almost 3 in the afternoon; Francis was still at work and Matthew had woken him up a half hour prior to tell him that he was heading off to meet with some friends. Probably to smoke some blunts and/or bongs.. It wasn't an unusual schedule for the family and Al was usually used to being alone...but it was different now. Now, Alfred had more time to think about his stranger, and every time he thought about his stranger, the more he fidgeted in his seat.

Alfred scooped up a spoonful of cereal into his mouth before he wiggled the mouse of his computer and typed in his password. His and Kiku's chat was still up from Friday with a short list of links waiting for him to click. He had already been through most of them the past couple nights.

What were they?

Some would say they were various links to online Japanese comics solely based on gay sex.

Alfred called them, "Study material."

Though, he had to admit, his _diddlestick_ has never filled up with blood and saluted oh so proudly after studying before. Oh well, it made it a little more fun. 

He clicked one of the last links in the list, opening it up in an incognito page so that it wouldn't show up in his history-- he tended to forget to clear it. Once the page loaded, various amounts of titles appeared. He briefly wondered how Kiku knew about these sorts of manga, then decided it was for the better not to question it. Taking another couple bites of cereal, he began scrolling through the ones he had already read and clicked on one that looked fairly interesting.

Oh yes, a very interesting one indeed.

Long story short, he could feel his erection straining against his boxers before he'd even got the chance to finish his cereal. Obviously, it wasn't his fault...entirely. It was those teenage hormones! Not to mention the memory of his molester's hands running all over him. A shiver ran down his spine and his cock twitched as he imagined the images on the screen being him and his stranger-- or rather, what he imagined him to look like. But those were the little details. No big deal. All that really mattered was what it would feel like to have him touch him...his lips brushing over his skin, hands gripping his hips and a thick, hard dick shoved deep inside him...Alfred let out a soft moan, his hand having gravitated toward his crotch during his erotic day dream.

Well, he _was_ alone..he might as well try to pass the time.

With that in mind, the young American rolled back from his desk and relocated himself to the bed. He only stopped to grab some sample lube packs and a small viberator that he kept hidden at the bottom of his drawer in his side table. Once he was all set, he began shuffling his boxers off and sat back against his pillows. He ripped open one of the packs and poured the gooey contents into his palm, making sure to empty it completely. After warming it up a little, he moved his hand down to start pumping his swollen member, letting out moan at the relief the touch brought. His fingers trailed up and down his cock in a teasing manner, eliciting soft mewls. All the while, he was wishing they were those big, mysterious hands.

"F-fuck..." Alfred gasped, thrusting up into his hand as he slowly dragged his fisted hand to the base. He licked and bit his lips, ripping open another lube package, again warming it in his hands. This time, however, he lowered his hand even further, stroking his entrance with a slick finger. He began prodding the ring of muscle, pushing his finger in slowly. It had been a while since he had last done this so it was an uncomfortable feeling to be doing this after such a long time. He began wriggling the digit around experimentally before pushing it in and out, venturing further each time. He knew it was there...where was it hiding?

His back arched a little and he let out a low moan when that special place was hit at last. God, that felt good. He continued to pressed against it, letting the tip of his finger brush against his prostate. Now was a good time to add another finger- in which he did. He slid the second digit in rather hastily, wincing at the slight stinging pain it had caused. The pain was all but forgotten a moment later when he stuck even deeper. His legs spread wider as he thrust his slippery fingers inside, hitting that bundle of nerves and scissoring his fingers to loosen himself up.

Soon enough, he was ready for a little more. He picked up his small viberator, no thicker than the two fingers he had used the moment before, and slicked it up with what lube he had left on his hand. It wasn't long before he had it pressed against his hole, slowly pushing it inside with a pleasured hum. The foreign object was far too small to imagine it as his molesters cock- that would honestly be a bit sad- but he could imagine it was his thick fingers. That thought got another moan to spill past his lips. He pushed it in as deep as he could get it, the object barely reaching his sweet spot. He groaned at the pleasant, steady wave that kept rolling through him at the constant contact, his cock twitching happily. That was, until he turned on his toy. Those rolling waves of pleasure became more frequent and more intense. His free hand came up to start rubbing his leaking cock again, relieving some of the built up pressure there and spreading the bead of precum over the tip.

"F-Fuck..." Alfred murmured followed by a few keening noises, biting his lower lip. Images of a man he has never seen filtered into his mind, touching and teasing his body. Oh, how amazing it would be if this secret man was pushing his viberator deeper into him, grinding it against his prostate and pumping his cock faster and faster and...

"Ahn~" He moaned out loudly as he came, the hot fluid landing on his stomach, chest, and a bit on his hand. Panting softly, he grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up before flopping back into his bed fairly sated. The tired blonde turned slightly in his bed and buried his face into the pillow. It would probably be a good idea to get dressed before anyone decided to come home...

However, all he could think of was how much he couldn't wait until tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

 

A fist slammed into his jaw, sure to leave a nasty bruise. Alfred felt disorientated, confused. His head was spinning. Then there was a hand curling into his collar causing his shirt to twist around his neck uncomfortably as he was shoved against a wall, the back of his head hitting the brick. Alfred yelped in pain.

His two bigger bullies, Nick and Kyle, cornered him and forcefully led him through the gymnasium and into the empty locker room where they proceeded in beating the living shit out of him for Friday's theater scene. He knew this would happen. He knew it was going to come back to bite him in the ass. Why? Because nothing can go his way. The worst part about it? He couldn't do anything about it. If tried, even attempted to defend himself, he'd still be the one who got into the brunt of the trouble. It's happened before and it would happen again. All he could do was stand there and take it.

Well, until a knee connected with his stomach making him keel over in pain, falling to his knees. He coughed, trying to find the breath he'd lost. Pain coursed through him, an aching pulse. Humiliation flooded him as the snickers and cruel laughter filled his ears, the only thing he can hear beside the blood rushing in his ears.

He wanted to cry...

He wouldn't cry...

Tears beaded at the corner of Alfred's eyes.

"Aw, is the little faggot gonna cry?" Mocked Nick with fiend concern, "Look, Kyle. We are making him cry."

Kyle laughed obnoxiously in response. When he looked down to Alfred, spotting something that the blonde desperately wished he had hidden better, "Hey, Nick. Look!" He said, pointing to the fading bruise on his neck. "The little butt fucker has a hickey!"

"Somebody actually wanted to touch him?" Sneered Nick, "Fuckin' gross, man!" He laughed.

Laughing more, Kyle looked back down to Alfred, this time having some 'brilliant' idea. One that was surely going to torment the blonde even more. His eyes glinted dangerously as he grinned widely, elbowing his friend. "You know what?." He began, getting the other teens attention, eyes glued onto Alfred like a predator. Alfred felt his anxiety skyrocket at the look. "Bet he'd just love to suck our dicks." He smirked as the blood drained from his face. "I mean look at him; the faggot's already on his knees for us. He's practically begging for it."

"What? Are you serious?" Nick remarked apprehensively as he glanced to his partner in crime. Alfred gulped as Nick's eyes turned back to him, looking him over...then smirking. "You know...I bet he would be fucking great at sucking cock too. I'm sure the slutty little faggot has practice."

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

The blonde scurried backward only for his back to meet the wall again, the other two closing in. "Would you like that? You'd just love to suck off a couple cocks, wouldn't you?" At this point, Alfred wasn't sure which one had said it. He couldn't breath no matter how hard he was breathing. His pulse pounded in his ears. His eyes were wide, shaking his head hastily, but he couldn't see. Panic and fear coursed through him, his body trembling. He was so horrified by the outcome that he was frozen to his spot on the floor.

He could only hear the zipper of a pair of pants come undone. He clamped his eyes shut...

"What is this?" Echoed a booming, childish voice. Nick and Kyle jumped with a shout, clearly frightened. Alfred slowly peeked up, finding Mr. Braginski leaning between the paling teens, his hands resting on their shoulders and a sick grin on his face. "Do not tell me- we have two more fairies at this school?" he questioned, looking between the two boys.

Kyle shook his head, "N-no sir, we were just..-"

"You were just about to have another male suck you off, da?" He finished for the stuttering teen. "Now, if I did not know better, I would think that is a little gay in  itself. Am I wrong?" The two boys clenched their jaws, looking to the floor but not answering. The Russian teacher sneared, gripping the shoulders of the boys' shirt and shoving them both toward the door. "Get to class. You are lucky you are not in my country." They both nodded quickly, stumbling out of the locker room without a second glance.

Alfred just stared up at the tall teacher, completely shocked. Numb. He opened his mouth to say something, to thank him for saving him, but the words got caught in his throat when the older man turned his head. The icy stare made him shut his mouth immediately and a cold sweat break out on the back of his neck. There was something about the way the man looked at him; it sent shock up his spine. The gaze was intense, unreadable. Before, he would have mistakened it for disgust, but that wasn't quite right. The man huffed crudely, shaking his head before he turned and just walked out of the room.

All Alfred could do was stare at the door.

He missed fifth period that day.

* * *

 

As much as he wanted to, Alfred couldn't miss seventh period. That particular teacher knew he was there today and knew he wasn't ill and Alfred _knew_ he would be given at least a week of detention if his skipped or was even late to that class.

He absolutely did not want to stay a couple hours after school.

He'd miss his Bear, after all.

The words the two teens said earlier in the locker room echoed in his mind. _'You know...I bet he would be fucking great at sucking cock too. I'm sure the slutty little faggot has practice.'_  He was _not_ a slut. He didn't just go off and let anyone who asks touch him. He's never even been with another man like that, let alone sucked dick. He did, however, enjoy the man on the trains touch and he _would_ likely suck his cock. But only his. Now that the thought was planted into his mind, his imagination took over, making him blush with want. That didn't make him a slut...right? Nahh.

When he walked into his English class, all his thoughts disappeared. Now he concerned himself with the teacher and trying to avoid eye contact with the man. He took his seat quietly, staring down at his desk, hoping- _praying_ that the teacher wouldn't say anything to him.

For once, he didn't and class started as usual. It was only when Mr. Braginski was busy with the lesson did Alfred finally look up- though still not at the Russian. Instead, his gaze settled on the wall as he rested his head on his hand.

Now that he was thinking about it, Mr. Braginski was always there to break up the fights involving him before they escalated too far. That thought sort of brought up an old, long buried opinion that he had of the Russian man. Once a upon time, he did find the man rather attractive. His accented voice used to send shivers down his spine. Now it just irritated him...why was that again?

Before he could process the thought, the final bell rang, signalling the end of school. A new excitement built up in him. And with this excitement came a little whim. He stood, gathering his stuff before approaching the teachers desk. He too was gathering his things, ready to get out of the school rather than stay like most teachers did after school. He almost always left at the same time as the students.

Alfred swallowed thickly as he stopped in front of the desk, "Uh...Mr. Braginski...?" He said, rather nervously. The man paused in what he was doing to glance up at the student, eyes regarding him almost curiously. It was brief, however, and he turned back to packing his things, only acknowledging him with a gruff hum. Alfred took that as a signal to continue. "I just, um...wanted to thank you..." He said, looking down as he rubbed the back of his neck, "For saving me...in the locker room, I mean..."

Mr. Braginski stopped what he was doing looking back up to the other. Alfred looked up at the sudden movement only to be met with a violet hued glare. He jumped back slightly. "Do not mention it." He said in a low voice, "In fact, forget it had ever happened, da? I did not save you; I was only keeping a disgusting act from occurring in this school. I was stopping you from making more faggots in this school. Do not thank me, it will only serve to make my lunch come up again." He spat venomously before going back to packing his things. "Get out of my classroom, Jones."

Alfred was stunned to near silence, "I-"

"Out!" The man nearly shouted, "I do not want to see you more than I already have to, little gay-boy."

Alfred's words died in his throat. He clenched his jaw and scowled. 'Oh yeah, that's why I hate him...fucking asshole.' he thought to himself, spending one final second to glare at the man before he left with a huff.

Whatever, he had better things to look forward to...he just had to make a stop to his locker to exchange books.

* * *

 

Alfred pressed his forehead to the glass, his breath fogging it up with each pant. God, how he missed those big hands. How he missed the feel of his touch. The other man's thumb rubbed the tip of his weeping cock before he continued to stroke. His free hand gripped at his hip as he rutted into his perked out ass, rubbing back against the bears huge bulge.

"Ahn...I've missed you..." He whimpered softly, keeping his voice down so no one else could hear, "I wanted you to touch me all weekend...I had to do it myself thinking of you.." He admitted, cheeks tinting pink with arousal. Why had he said that? He wasn't entirely sure, but he sure as hell couldn't bring himself to regret it when he heard the man let out a deep moan in his ear.

So he liked when he dirty talked, too? Alfred smirked, biting his lip. "God...I wish you were inside me. I want you to pound me into the wall~" He moaned quietly, teasingly grinding back into the rutting figure behind him. His words and actions were rewarded with another deep, sultry moan and a nice little slap on his ass, followed by a firm squeeze.

Obviously, it hadn't taken long for the horny teen to come, once again, his spunk splattering on the door and wall, beside the backs of one section of seats. The man behind him was still dry humping at his ass when an evil plan popped into his mind. He quickly tucked himself back into pants and suddenly wiggled his hips free and as soon as the door opened, he hopped right on out of the train. Then, he began walking away oh so slowly, hips sashaying side to side tauntingly. His body language screaming, 'I bet you want this so much, don't you~? Well too bad, you can't have~.'

What a cruel, _cruel_ move, kid.

What he really wanted was for the man to come chase after him. To yank him into the bathrooms, lock the door, and fuck him. As much as he wanted that to happen, he knew it wasn't likely. Even so, as the train rolled out of the station, he knew he would get himself some nice payback for leaving him to blue ball like that. Especially when he was sure he could feel those eyes boring into him. He shivered pleasantly before he made his way out of the station. He had a bit of a walk after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, that was it. I hope you guys enjoy. I'll try not to make you wait so long again, but no promises. I have Chapter 4 in the works right now, so I'm hoping I will have that out soon as well. 
> 
> I also wanted to announce that I may start another story on the side in case I'm not in the mood to work on this one. The one I have planned will be more feelsy and a hell of a lot fluffier, so that's a plus. Everyone needs a little fluffy cuteness <3
> 
> AND if you guys want to hit me up on Facebook to tell me to get my shit together, I have a rp account I'd be happy to add you to. Just ask and I'll hand it over. I'd give you a tumblr/twitter, but I don't use either much. I'm thinking about organizing my tumblr and using that...but I am soooo lazy and have little understanding of how to use it. Only know the basics XD
> 
> On a side note of little importance-  
> I got a gift. It was a Kitten. His name is Dimitri. He is my precious baby. Only had him for five days and he's already spoiled rotten. I love him <3


	4. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaa! A new chapter. 
> 
> I bet you all were really eager to see what Alfred's punishment will be.
> 
> I really should stop making promises about when I plan to put out because /obviously/ I fail to do that. I get busy then distracted and so. Much. Writers. Block. So, I will do what I can to get chapters out as quickly as I can, however, I do doubt that it will be quick at all. My apologies, babes. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it <3 and finally the aforementioned hints of FrUk :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of this besides the smut it contains.  
> Warnings: Ahhh....Obviously, smut...hmm...well actually, I think that's it this time. XD OH WAIT NO-- Most likely poorly translated French. I only have Google at my disposal, so if I fucked something up, let me know. I'll fix it. 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS WILL BE AT THE BOTTOM.

"What in the hell happened to your face?!" Matthew shouted- or rather, spoke as loud as his much softer voice allowed him to.

Unfortunately for Alfred, his walk had taken so long that both Matthew and Francis was home. It was dark by the time he got there. A lot later than he had expected. Francis was already panicking and was on the phone with the police when he walked in. There was no doubt that he had already called his father.

"Is that Alfred?" Francis had called out when he heard Matthew's distressed voice. He said a quick apology to the officer on the line before hanging up and rushing out to the living room. He gasped in shock at seeing the huge, dark bruise on his face. "Mon Dieu! Your face!" He said, absolutely horrified, "What happened? Were you mugged? Was there a fight?" he continued, shooting off worried questions a thousand miles a minute.

Alfred groaned inwardly; he'd forgotten he even had the bruise. He was too busy planning his preparations for tomorrows train ride. He also should have thought harder about his little plan to tease his molester. He ended up being 3 stops early for his own. He was sure it was only one stop...had he really come that fast? Geez, that's embarrasing.

"I just...kinda tripped on the subway stairs." He said, rubbing the back of his head as he laughed awkwardly. "Took one hell of a fall."

Matthew gave him a suspicious look while Francis hadn't looked like he believed him, but accepted the answer. For the most part, anyway. The older man shook his head, "Then why did you come home so late? Where in the world were you?" He continued to prod, "You did not even call! Do you know how worried I was? I called you 20 times, Alfred!" He said, his hands on his hips.

"What? You did?" He asked, completely ignorant of the fact. He pulled out his phone, trying to turn it on. He chuckled and showed the Frenchman the black screen, "I must have forgotten to charge it last night..." He shuffled under the angry, parental glare. "I was hanging out at the comic shop...I must have lost track of time. I'm really sorry." he said, looking up with the most pitifully apologetic face he could muster.

There it was. The excuse both he and Matthew had every time they wanted to go out somewhere they didn't want Francis to know about. Matthew's was the library while Alfred's was the comic shop. They've practiced saying it to the point that it sounded believable and only the two boys knew that it usually was just an excuse.

The honey blonde continued to stare at him knowingly, demanding answers once they were alone, but Francis seemed to completely believe it. The tall Frenchman sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his head, "Fine, fine...just do not do it again." He relented. "Go to the kitchen and put some ice on your bruise. I'll go call your father back to let him know you came home safely."

Alfred nodded and hurried off to the kitchen, the other teen following right after. After Alfred fished for an icepack to put on his face and they were both out of earshot, Matthew struck.

"What really happened, Al?" He asked, taking a seat across from the injured Blonde, "This isn't from that guy who gave you the hickey, was it?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"No!" Alfred shouted in response, getting a quick hush. "No. No, it wasn't him..." He repeated, much quieter now.

Mattie's brows furrowed, still suspicious, "Then who did this to you? What happened?"

Alfred looked to the floor, scoffing his feet against the linoleum floor. He didn't want to tell him. He knew Matthew would feel guilty, like it was his fault. But he also knew he couldn't lie to him. Aside from him being the only person Alfred could rely on here and the fact that they told each other _everything_ , Matthew could tell when he was lying. He had some sort of lie detector in his brain. After a long, silent moment of the honey blonde just staring at him, he gave in.

"It was Nick and Kyle...the assholes from the movies last Friday..." He said, looking up to see Mattie's eyes had gone wide. Guilt was already filling up those azure eyes, he could see it. "B-but look, it's fine! It's not your fault; they would have found a reason to kick my ass eventually. And it really isn't as bad as it looks. Don't worry. It's fine, I'm fine. I handled it." 'Kinda...' he finished in his head.

Matthew didn't look convinced.

Al reached over and placed a hand on his hand, "Look, Mattie, it's really fine. I'm not mad. It doesn't even hurt that much." That was a sort of lie and of course Matthew knew. He knew how Alfred liked to put up a brave front when he knew he was hurting. But Alfred was stubborn. He didn't like his battles fought for him. A self-proclaimed Hero.

"Fine..." Mattie sighed out, "But if you get into serious trouble with them, you know you can come to me."

Alfred smiled brilliantly, sitting up straight again, "Thanks, bro." He said just as Francis poked his head into the kitchen.

"Alfred, your father is on the phone...He wants to speak with you."

This time, Alfred groaned audibly. The two others gave him slightly sympathetic looks; they all knew how Arthur could get when _he_ was worried.

Alfred slowly walked to his doom, took the offered phone and put it to his ear. "...hello?" He said, tentatively.

In the next moment, Al was wincing and pulling the cellular device away from his ear, the shouting clearly heard from the distance. "What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?! I nearly had a heart attack when Francis called! What if you got lost or kidnapped or killed? For God's sake, Alfred! I was worried to death! I should have known better than to leave you with that Frog-" Francis looked only slightly insulted by the remark, pretty much used to the Brits insults. "I have half a mind to ship you over here to England so I can keep an eye on you!"

For the most part, Alfred hadn't been paying attention, just staring down at his feet. It was the same rants he's been hearing for years. However, the last part really caught his attention. He quickly pressed the phone back to his ear, "No! Dad, no. I don't want to go to England! I like it here, I really do!" Well, there was one thing he liked here besides being able to hang out with Mattie. Insert suggestive wiggly brows here. "Please, I really don't want to move again. I'm really sorry, Dad. I swear, I won't do it again...Please let me stay." He pleaded. He did _not_ want to move away, not when he finally found something he could enjoy here. He was _not_ going to lose this guy, even if it was just a fling.  

There was a long silence from the other side, safe for a small tapping sound. Arthur had a habit of tapping on an object while he thought about something or was trying to simmer down.

"...Dad..?" Al said softly.

"I'm still here, lad." responded the Brit. At least he sounded like had calmed down. "Fine." Arthur relented with a sigh, "But you better behave Alfred or I swear on the Queens crown I am putting you on the next flight to England."

"Thanks dad!" Alfred said gleefully, practically bursting with joy.

"Oh, and Alfred?"

"Yeah?"

"For the love of God, be careful. I know how clumsy you can be, no need to keep getting yourself hurt." Arthur said, lightly teasing the teen.

Alfred smiled a little; sure, his dad could be a little overbearing at times, but he meant well. He was the only thing Arthur had. "Sure thing. Hey, maybe you can come and visit sometime?" suggested Alfred, hoping a little on his feet.

"I'll see what I can do, lad. Now hand the phone back to the French Frog trying to listen in." He said knowingly.

Alfred hadn't even noticed the Frenchman had been gradually leaning closer...which caused him to yelp in surprise and hop back. Francis only laughed, holding his hand out for the phone. He immediately put it to his ear with a fake pout, "Aw, how did you know _Mon râleur_?" He said as ushered the two teens out of the kitchen, telling them to go do their homework before dinner. He chatted about nothing until he was sure the two boys were upstairs.

"You know, Arthur...it would be nice if you visited..." Francis said, his voice taking an endearing turn. "I miss you, _mon coeur._ "

Arthur made a soft huffing sound, "I told you not to call me that..." he murmured, pausing. "I am guessing the boys are upstairs then?" He said, sounding like he took a seat and sipped some tea.

Francis chuckled, " _Oui_ , they have. I have you all to myself~" he spoke suggestively, a purr in his voice, "You know, I really wished you were here now."

"Oh? And why is that?" The Brit inquired.

"Ah, because, _mon ange_..." He said, his voice dipping even lower, "I would be setting pinning you to the table and passionately-"

"Papa, did you need help with dinner? I didn't have much-" Matthew, who had just come back down stairs to help his own father with dinner, stopped mid sentence when Francis yelped quite loudly in surprise and nearly fell ungracefully to the floor. Matthew blinked in surprise, "Papa..? Are you alright?"

"O-oui. You just snuck up on me." He excused with a shaky laugh and smile. He looked back to his hand where his phone no longer was. It must have fallen- or rather, been thrown when Francis flailed. He found it on the floor, the battery popped out about a foot away from it. Well, there went his nice little phone call. He'd probably call the irate Brit later that night. He sighed as he picked up his phone, looking back to his son, "Sorry, Matthieu. What was it you needed?"

Matthew raised a curious brow, but dismissed it. He did _not_ want to get into his father's personal business. He knew too much as it was. "I was just coming down to see if you needed help with dinner. I didn't have much homework to do."

"Ah, oui. That would be wonderful, _petit biquet._ " He said pleasantly as he began getting out ingredients.

-London, England-

Arthur stared raised a brow when he heard the shout before the line went dead. He looked to his phone to see that the other had indeed hung up.

He huffed indignantly, squirming at the uncomfortable tent that began to form in his trousers. "Bloody tosser..." he mumbled, placing his phone to the side as he propped his head up on the arm of his chair.

'Maybe it would be a good idea to go and visit...' Arthur thought to himself as he looked out the window. 'To see Alfred of course. Like I would want to see that bloody frog again.' he denied mentally.

Oh, Arthur...

* * *

 

Alfred was ready. Oh yes. His excitement for today had been building since last night. He might have only gotten _maybe_ 4 hours of sleep but he didn't feel it. The rush of glee he felt after every passing hour gave him enough energy. He was told a minimal of 3 times each class to pay attention and/or to stop squirming.

As _soon_ as the final bell rang, Alfred was off.

He quickly made his way into the boys bathroom, this one thankfully being empty. He locked the door behind him so that no one would walk in on him. He put his Captain America backpack into a dry sink and dug through one of the smaller pockets, fishing out some packs of lube that he shoved in there this morning. He bit his lip and undid his pants, pushing them past his knees. He'd gone commando that day just for his special punishment. Just the thought made his member salute proudly and without shame.

He'd probably have to run so that no one saw the bulge in his pants.

He bent over the sink and spread his legs as wide as he could with the restriction around his knees. He poured the lubricant into his hand and looped it around to his ass, slipping a slickened finger in passed the tight ring of muscles. He withheld a soft groan; he wanted to hurry and stretch and slicken himself so he could get to the subway station.

He pushed in a second finger, moving them in and out to get as slick and stretched as he could. He bit his lip to keep from making any noises. Once he felt that he had done enough, he pulled his fingers out and rinsed them off before fixing his pants. He had to hurry; he didn't want miss his train, however, he did take his time when adjusting his hardened dick in fear of catching it in the zip.

After he flushed the lube packs, he snatched up his backpack and ran out of the bathroom, quick so that no one could stop him. He even bypassed his locker to get outside and to the subway station as soon as possible, the biggest grin on his face.

In short; he looked like a lunatic. A cute, dorky lunatic.

Before he knew it, he was in the station and climbing into his train. He stood in his usual spot, facing the window as usual, practically bouncing in place, and waited. And waited...and waited...

The train pulled out of the station and he could feel the lube leaking from his ass- still waiting.

Nothing happened.

No one came.

He could feel the lube soaking in the back of his pants, making it feel like he sat in a puddle as the train doors opened at his stop. Alfred hesitated, now feeling incredibly disappointed.

When he did finally step out, he adjusted his backpack so that it hung low on his back, hiding the wet spot he was sure was there. Then, he slowly made his way home, and when he got there, he slowly walked up the stairs and locked himself in the room. Flopping into his bed, he buried his face into the pillows.

Maybe- just maybe- he was sick? Yeah, he was sick or just super busy today. Totally, that was it. Alfred sat up; yes, he will be there tomorrow for sure. With that in mind, he ran off to the bathroom to shower and get that sticky slimy substance off him.

However, when the next day came, he still wasn't there. Nor the day after proved to showed no signs of his molester. Both days, he would prepare himself like the day before, hoping that he would come back. Nothing. No one still. And despite everything, it really hurt. It hurt a lot more than it should have.

'He hates me...This is a cruel punishment because I did something wrong...because I teased too much.' he thought to himself, 'Or maybe he's just bored of me...I'm not attractive...I'm not sexy anymore...god damn, I sound like a girl...' He sighed, taking a seat on the train that Friday afternoon. He had given up. His molester wasn't coming back. Alfred was all used up and no more fun for the large male.

Alfred squirmed; he wasn't even sure why he bothered to prepare himself. He supposed after the walk to the subway station he decided there wasn't a point. He had to just go back to his old routine of torment with nothing to look forward to. That was a depressing thought.

A pregnant woman boarded the train at the next stop and Alfred stood to let her take his seat with a smile. Just because he was upset, didn't mean he was any less of a hero and absolutely did not give him an excuse to not be polite and chivalrous. He was taught better than that. He wouldn't spite the world just because his was crashing around him.

He sighed forlornly, hanging onto the pole that stood in the hall of the train. Maybe going to England wasn't a bad idea after all? He could get a new start. He learned his lesson here, he could keep his secret quiet and he heard that British guys could be really hot. Wouldn't hurt to have some eye candy. It's not like he had much here going for him anyways. No one really liked him. All he really had besides the molester was Matthew, and he wasn't even home most of the time! More depressing thoughts to accompany his ride...

Until he felt a familiar touch against his lower back.

Alfred's eyes widened, taking a moment to realize that the hand was pushing  forward, wanting him to walk to their little spot. He wanted to be sure, needed to know that he wasn't imagining it. He glanced to the windows, the dim lights casting blurry reflections against the windows in the dark tunnels. A tall man stood behind him, all the light hues that was on him were washed yellowish by the subway lights. It was only a brief second before one of the tunnel lights passed and a hand came up to turn his head forward again. He couldn't get a good look at the man, but it was enough. It was him. He was grinning from ear to ear again, a skip in his step as he pushed passed the crowd hurriedly to their door.

Only seconds later, the man was pressed against his back and hands on his hips and lips at his neck. He shivered at the touch, an erection quickly forming in his pants in anticipation. Who could blame him? He hadn't touched himself all week and he might as well be addicted to these hands. His buttons were quickly undone and those big hands were shoved down the back of his pants, firmly kneading his ass. An almost possessive grip, and god did it feel good. He moaned softly, leaning forward and perking his out as usual.

Something was different this time, though. His pants were yanked down, pushed below his ass for all who happened to look over to see. And honestly? Alfred found it completely arousing. A finger ran down the cleft of his ass, pausing near the bottom end where the slick substance leaked from him. His ass cheeks were spread and it felt like he was being examined. He could feel the stare and it was a little uncomfortable. He wiggled his hips and and made a soft whimpering noise, hoping it would encourage the other to do more than just watch.

And that he did. He let of his ass and fiddled with something behind him for a moment before his arms looped around to his front, taking hold of his cock. However, he wasn't stroking it like he normally did. Instead, Alfred felt something being tied around the base of his dick. Curious, the teen looked down to the hands to see them tying a pretty little bow with a violet ribbon. Nice and tight so that he didn't come too fast and leave him high and dry again, Alfred realized.

Those hands slowly moved back behind him, one kneading his rump again. The sound of a zipper was all the Alfred could hear through the noise of the subway car.

Was he finally going to lose his virginity? Was he going to be fucked here, on this train, by this man he didn't even know the name to? As strange as it sounded, Alfred was very excited about that thought.

He felt his ass being spread again. This time, though, something else was placed against the center. Hot, hard, and _thick_. Alfred's face felt warm from the blush that had bloomed there in result to his arousal. He could practically feel the large vein on the underside of the organ pulsing against his leaking hole. The man began to move his hips, his member running over his hole teasingly.

Soft mewls and whimpers escaped the blonde. He wanted more- needed more. He pushed his hips back against his cock, rubbing against it like a greedy little cock slut. He would have done it more if it weren't for the hand that gripped his hips, stilling his movements. He could hear the soft 'tsking' noises the other made as if he were a child doing something bad, though still sounding completely amused. The assailant's movements slowed, agonizingly so. When he tried to reach down and stroke his own dripping cock, his hands were quickly swatted away. It drove the blonde crazy, unable to do anything more than whimper and whine softly in hopes that he would do more.

Nothing. Just that one, slow sensation and rising anticipation.

It felt like an eternity before the harasser made a different move. But, yet again, it wasn't something Alfred expected.

His hands had slid down and pressed his legs, signalling for the younger male to close his legs, which Alfred quickly obeyed. When that was done, the head of the man's cock slid passed his eagerly twitching entrance and slipped between his meaty thighs, the lubricant that had been dripping out of Alfred's ass covering the organ and making it slide smoothly. So, that's what he'd been doing, besides clearly teasing him? Al made a soft squeaking sound; it was a strange feeling to have something hot, hard, and slippery squeeze pass, nudging itself under his balls and poking out through the other side. Yes, it was long enough to peek passed his thighs and just about reached the midsection on his own dick.

But god, did it excite Alfred.

He was so _big_. Just like he'd hoped.

He made a soft moaning sound when the man pulled back and thrust back between his legs repeatedly. This time, it pushed passed his balls quickly and rubbed up against the underside of both his family jewels and his dick, and damn, did it feel good. He squeezed his legs together tighter, coming to enjoy the length sliding against the sensitive flesh, and was rewarded with a deep moan from the man behind him.

The thrusting stopped.

The man's large hands soon slid from his hips and around his front, taking hold of Alfred's leaking cock. The blonde bucked forward in response, but his hip was quickly stilled by the other hand. He let out a small whimper, wanting that hand to just move. He placed his hand over the bigger one, hoping to get it to move, even if just a little, to relieve the building pressure. To his utter pleasure, the stranger gave him a firm squeeze before his fingers uncurled and pulled the end of his own cock up to press firmly against the underside of his.

Another quiet moan escaped Alfred; the organ was so warm, he could feel it pulsing with need. It made his stomach churn pleasantly at the thought that he was the one who did that to the taller man behind him. The man began to move his hips again, now his cock rubbing more soundly against his scrotum and even more so on his cock.

His head fell, chin pressing to his chest as he watched the movement below, his breath coming out in needy pants. The sight only spurred the stirring in his lower stomach more, arousing him more. The pleasure was indescribable, only building more and more pressure in his groin. His mind was in such a haze that he began drooling, his saliva rolling off his chin and dripping onto their conjoined members, slicking them even further. He felt hot and dizzy, his knees felt weak. He would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for the hand holding his hip and the chest pressed into his back. The man's hot, heavy breath and low deep moans against his ear was driving him crazy. He needed release.

"Oh, god, make me cum..." Alfred murmured breathlessly, "I need to cum. Come on, big guy, I'm so close. Make me cum for you..." He continued, begging and pleading as he rubbed back into him. The organ underneath him began to swell along with his; they were both so very close. Alfred came undone first, his hot seed squirting out and dripping down onto the phallus still thrusting between his slick thighs.

His "Papa Bear" seemed to like that, coming soon afterward with a soft groan. It was the first time he's actually seen the man cum, and oh god was it satisfying. The thrusting and stroking continued for a moment longer, allowing them both to ride out their orgasms. Alfred groaned when the man slowly pulled his softening cock away before fixing himself. Alfred leaned against the metallic wall, panting heavily as he basked in that post orgasm feeling. He didn't even notice his pants were still hanging below is ass until the man pulled them up properly for him, giving his ass a little pinch afterward. Alfred jumped a little, but giggled.

"You worried me, you know.."  He whispered when he felt arms wrap around him possessively, "I was afraid you weren't coming back. Pissed you off that much, huh?" He said, pretty much talking to himself. This time, however, he did get a soft chuckle in response. It was deep and vibrated in his chest. The sound made Alfred grin.

He was already nearing his stop, the subway train already slowing. "I think I got your point though. Won't tease ya anymore, 'kay? So no more leaving me hanging. It's already gonna be a long weekend without you." He finished just as the door opened, allowing him to hop off and head home fully satisfied.

* * *

 

Arriving home, Alfred was met with yet another delightful surprise. Several small delivery boxes were left on his door step. He nearly jumped at them in excitement, attempting to pick them all up at once. He fumbled a little, having forgotten to open the door first, but somehow managed. He ran to the stairs and stumbled up, dropping a few of the boxes, having to throw them to the top. Alfred pushed them the rest of the way with his foot and shut and locked the door in case someone came home early.

Look at him, thinking ahead.

After dropping them on the bed, he pulled up his computer chair up and started ripping open the packages. A pile of boxes, tape, and package foam later, a couple different dildos, butt plug, vibrating bullet, a large bottle of lubricant, and several different pairs of girly panties. The blonde bit his lip as he looked over the items.

Was this too much?

Was he being a slut?

Will his Papa Bear like it all?

He sure as hell hoped he did. He picked up a pair of the panties- a lacy, blue thong- and blushed. He hadn't really seen women's underwear since he first looked through a dirty magazine before figuring out his sexuality let alone held a pair. There was so little fabric and they hardly looked comfortable...

One way to find out, right?

The teen began to strip off his pants and boxers and slid on the garment. Once they were all adjusted, he turned to his mirror. He was honestly surprised how well they fit. He turned to look at his ass- rather complimenting, if he said so himself. Pursing his lips, he bent over a bit. The underwear was really revealing and barely contained his man equipment.

Suddenly, he heard the front door.

"Hey Al! I'm home early today!" Called Matthew, "I'm making something to snack on, want anything?"

"Shit!" Alfred cursed under his breath, collapsing onto the floor in shock.

"Al? Are you okay up there?" the other teen called up in concern after hearing the thud. Alfred could hear him come up the stairs.

"Fuckfuckfuck." Alfred cursed again in panic. "Uh, yeah, Mattie, all good up here! Just fell again!" He shouted back as he quickly scrambled to his feet and threw his comforter over the various objects on his bed. "Food sounds great! I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled, quickly pulling on his pants and shoved the packaging trash into his closet. He did a quick scan of his room, deeming it clean enough. He rushed to the door and pulled it open only to jump at seeing his cousin standing in front of it, hand raised to knock, "Holy fucking-- You scared the shit out of me." Alfred huffed, combing his fingers through his hair.

Matthew blinked and raised a brow, "You sure you're okay? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Oh, uh, yeah...Kiku sent me this creepy ass ghost video." Alfred brushed off with a quickly accumulated lie. With how disheveled and panicked Alfred looked, it must have convinced Matthew's 'lie-dar', the honey blonde giving a shake of his head.

"Why do you even watch them if you know you're just going to be scared shitless afterward?" He teased.

"What? I wasn't scared!" He quickly defended.

Matthew's brow hitched again, "Whatever you say Alfie." He said, disbelievingly. "Anyways, I'm making some kraft mac & cheese. Want some?"

"Hell yeah, I do!" Alfred replied, stepping out of his room and closing it behind him. "Where'd you hide the box this time? I know Francis hates it in his house." He said with a laugh.

Mattie grinned as they both started for the kitchen, "I've started keeping a stash in my room.."

Alfred snickered, "Nice. Better hope he doesn't find it; he might have a heart attack knowing you're eating 'Zat trash'." He mused, mimicking Francis with a terrible French accent. Matthew just laughed and Alfred continued to chat about nothing with him, successfully getting what happened back in his room completely out of the way.

That was close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon râleur = My Grump/My Complainer  
> petit biquet = little lamb  
> Mon ange = my angel  
> Mon coeur = my heart
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Next time: Alfred experiments with his new toys and dresses to impress- or rather, arouse- in the next week. Will anyone notice? Will his special someone like it? WE SHALL SEE.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Hope you enjoyed. This is my first fic, so please be gentle, mah babies. If you plan to rape me with your hate, then use the lube guys. Seriously. My butt is precious and I would like to keep it that way. Anywhore, this chapter is a bit short, but I have a feeling the length is going to be fluctuating a lot throughout the story.
> 
> Stay tuned-  
> How will Alfred's molester respond to his positive reactions?


End file.
